I'm Gone
by yoblossom
Summary: A little Truth Serum goes along way... This is my first fic, and there are sum OC's in here. RR?
1. A Spy?

(A/N: Sirius IS alive)

**Ch.1 - A Spy?**

Albus Dumbeldore sat down heavily, while re-playing the day's event over in his mind. He was trying to find out what had gone wrong.

FLASH BACK

"Severus, good to see you! I trust you've found something new." Albus' fake cheer was painfully obvious. He was not happy with how Severus had come back from his last... vist... with Lord Voldemort. He had been cursed, hexed, and beaten so badly, he had to heal the muggle way for 3 weeks before he could safely take a potion.

"Yes, Headmaster, I have." for the first time in nearly 20 years, Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bane of all Gryfindors, cold-hearted-Slytherin, let his mask down to show just how vulnerable he really is.

" Voldemort said that he knows of two spies. One for the Light and one for the Dark. He discovered me as the one for the Light. He said that the one for the Dark is someone you thought you could trust. Someone close to you. Someone... someone in the Order."

Albus' eyes widened in shock. He then quickly order Severus to make as much Truth Serum as he could. It was ready in a few hours.

"Severus, please go to Grimwald Place. Make enough tea for everyone in the Order. Mix in the Truth Serum with the tea. Make sure not to wake Sirius or Remus. Understood?" Severus gave a quick nod. Severus left quickly after. As soon as he arrived, being very quiet, he started making the tea. He was so quiet you would never have known he was there. And thanks to years of being a spy, he was able to be un-humanly quite, too.

An hour later, everything was ready. All the tea had the Serum and was set at the table. He fire called Albus and let him know it was done. Albus then contacted the Order Members. Ten minutes later found the Order member, Albus and Severus, all drinking the spiked tea.

"Attention! I have received some bad news. Voldemort has said that there is a spy within the Order! Everyone shall be questioned, and if you do not cooperate, we shall whip your memory completely. Is that understood?" Albus asked quietly. Everyone agreed. 'This is going to be a long day,' thought Albus, as he looked across the 40 different Order members. He sighed and stood up.

"Molly, Arthur. You two first." he led them to a private, unused room. "Please answer honestly -" though he knew they had no choice, "- are either of you two Death Eaters? Or spies for the Death Eaters?"

"No" Molly and Arthur answered together.

"You may go. Tonks! Moody!" and so began the grueling day of questioning.

Albus was at a loss. He found no spy in his ranks. He walked out of the room and headed for Severus.

"Severus, as much as I hate to ask... did you lie to me about what Voldemort said?"

"No, Headmaster. I didn't. Am I to guess your asking me, because you found no spy?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm sorry. I had to ask. But I believe he was just trying to mess with our minds." Severus nodded.

"It would appear so. But look at it this way, Albus. At least you know that everyone is loyal to you, and not to Him."

"Yes, I suppose your right. Why don't we go back to Hogwarts and try to get some sleep, hmmm? It's been a long day."

END FLASHBACK

Albus sighed. If he had known what would have happened after he gave the Order the Truth Serum, he never would have. He couldn't believe what had happened when the Order members had met after they were questioned. He couldn't believe what Sirius had said and done. He overlooked the fact that the Serum stays in your system for 48 hours. For that mistake, he paid dearly. He just hoped he could fix that mistake in time.

That night, Albus Dumbledore slept fit-fully, while in another country, a figure dressed in black, was just starting his new life..

TBC


	2. I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or another characters that JKR made. I only own the other characters you don't know.**

**A/N: And I know I said that Voldemort is dead, but please don't pay attention to that. Because I looked ahead in my story (I've pre-written it) and I see that yes, I do use Moldie-wart, so he is alive...although I don't like it.**

**Ch.2 - I'm Gone**

FLASHBACK

"Snape. This was your entire plan, wasn't it? To make Albus think that there was a spy in the Order. To make us re-think our trusts?" Severus turned around to stare at Sirius Black. It was early the next day, when everyone had come back to discuss Voldemort. The Serum is still in their systems.

"Black. You should know that I would never lie to Albus. And the only reason I'm even talking to you is because Albus made me put Truth Serum into all of our Tea, including his and mine. And the Serum stays in your system for 48 hours." Severus blinked. He went over what he had just said. Oops. 'Well, Albus did say he would tell them sooner or later…might as well be now,' though Severus.

"You liar! How dare you say that! Albus would never have you do that!" Sirius shouted.

"Really? You don't believe me? Fine. Then I'll just have to ask you a question you've never told me the truth about." Sirius looked a little nervous now.

"Why, Black, did you ever tell me to go down to the shack in our 6th year?" Severus smirked as Sirius tried not to answer. Across the room, Remus perked up, listening for an answer.

"I did it because i hated you! Because you were just a little freak that nobody liked! You didn't deserve to live!" Sirius voice rang through out the room. Sirius covered his mouth and looked around at everyone else in the room. Moody, Tonks, Remus, Fletcher, Mungdungus, and Diggle just stared at him.

"You really wanted me dead, back then, huh Black? Well, for once in my life, I do believe I will do you a favor. I'll go away. Leave the state. The country. Hell to a different continent. All for you. How's that? Will that do? Or better yet, how about I take 'Draught Of Living Death' and just be dead, yet still be alive. Or would you like to kill me?" Everyone stared at him in shock. But Severus didn't care anymore. The truth was out. Let do as they wish.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want you dead. Not anymore." it was slightly muffled on account that he still hadn't moved his hands.

"Fine. You don't want me dead. But do you want me gone?"

"Yes." it was barely audible. Sirius hated himself so much. But he just shook his head.

"Don't bother shaking your head, Black. I know you don't want me here. I said I would do something for you, so I am. It is the truth after all."

"Don't! Don't go Severus!" it was Remus.

"Sorry, Lupin. But... I'm Gone." he then apparated.

END FLASHBACK

That was three months ago. They had searched Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, and Antarctica. They had just begun searching North America, when Hermione Granger ran into the meeting room looking hopeful.

"I think I've found him! I think I've found him!" she exclaimed. After Severus had leftd, Albus told the school that he had resigned. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley didn't believe him, however. After the feast they went to his office and questioned him about it. He just couldn't lie to them about his. So he told them what had happened and they agreed to help search for him. They ha gained a new respect and look for Severus while they were helping out.

Albus looked at Hermione, who was clutching some magazines to her chest.

"What did you find?" the order members around Albus stopped to listen. Everyone wanted Severus back. Even Sirius did, surprising everyone considering it was his fault Severus left in the first place. Sirius had helped the most though, always volunteering his help when he could.

"Well, during our 20 minute break today, I was looking through some Magazines that we got from North America. And I came across this new music artist, who showed up about 3 months ago. He said that he was doing a friend a favor by leaving London - " Albus cut her off, asking excitedly,

"Is there a picture?" Hermione nodded and handed him a picture of a man who looked almost exactly like Severus. Except... he had shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eyes, very white teeth and...A pierced ear. Albus gasped.

"Find as much information as you possibly can! I don't care what you have to do to get it! Just get it!" Albus exclaimed.

"Kay, but I need you to spell my Laptop so it'll work here. It's a muggle device that can get more info faster."

"Of course. Anything you need. If you bring it here, i can spell it." Hermione nodded and ran out of the room to retrieve it. Sirius and the other Order members were sent to America to find more music magazines. What they didn't know, though, was that as the Order members gathered the magazines, a pair of cat like eyes, watched them, at every store. But those eyes went unnoticed...

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is my first fic, so I didn't think most people would review! Thanks to those that did! And sorry it took so long to up-date! But wouldn't let me up-load the new chapter.

**VBspikergirl9**, **Princess-Scarlett-Sapphire**, **Monkeys rok my sox**, **Uturnwow**, **KissDementors**,**Cheez Wizz**, **otakuannie**, **Maiden-of-hope**,**Serpentiana****TTnHPlover****ThomasBenecke****Aleskris****ErendisJ**

Review?


	3. The Reason

**Ch.3 - The Reason**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat at a table, covered with American Magazines. They were trying to get more information on their recently runaway Potions Master, Severus Snape. Ron and Harry were in charge of the magazines, while Hermione used her now spelled Laptop. She managed to find some news on him, like for instance, he now went by Scott Starkey. He had a band and a song out. A song which Hermione was currently trying to download.

"EEEE!" Harry and Ron jumped about a foot in the air.

"What?! What is it?!" they both exclaimed at Hermione.

"I found the song! I found it! I found it!" she exclaimed, cause Harry and Ron to relax a little.

"Hermione, download it. Now." commanded Harry. Hermione nodded. A few minutes later, she squealed again.

"It's done downloading!"

"Play it." Ron said.

Hermione quickly set up the speakers pressed play. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and listened. Mesmerized by the lyrics.

"I'm not a perfect person  
there's many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there, thinking over the lyrics and what they meant. Hermione got up and calmly walked into the meeting room.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. "But, Ron, Harry, and me found a song by Professor Snape, or known as in America 'Scott Starkey', and his band The Rasank. If you'd like to listen to the song, come in the living room." with that, Hermione walked back just as calmly to the living room, and sat in front of her Laptop.

After everyone got settled, Hermione re-played the song. When it finished she spoke.

"Also... I found an address of where to find him." everyone looked at her expectantly. "He lives at... 25209 - 242nd PL SE, Maple Valley WA..."

What they didn't know, was, that a lone figure stood out side on a backyard porch and sighed. Waiting for his visitors to arrive...

TBC

**A/N:** I thought Hoobastanks song "The Reason" really fit, and the band The Rasank, is a mix between two bands. Hoobastank and another one. A cookie to whom can guess what band!

Review pwease?


	4. Are You Here?

**Ch.4 - Are you here?**

Sirius quickly ran upstairs. When he came back down, he was carrying about 30 scrolls. "Maps." he explained, as everyone nodded in understanding. They started looking for the North America map.

"Got it!" exclaimed Remus, holding up a scroll. Sirius swiped the other scrolls off the table and they fell to the floor. Remus spread out the map on the table.

"Here we go... now, Hermione, where is Washington located?" asked Sirius. Hermione bit her lip.

"Um... I think it's..yes! Right here!" she exclaimed pointing the top left hand corner. Sirius taped that place twice with his wand, enlarging the picture. Everyone scrambled to find where Maple Valley is.

"There! Right there... next to...Kent?" Harry half asked, while pointing to a small dot. Everyone leaned in for a closer look, while Sirius just enlarged it again.

"Ok then! Everyone you know where to apparate to! Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three will be staying here to keep this place in shape. No butts." ordered Remus.

MAPLE VALLEY

Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Albus, Mungdungus, Diggle and Moody apparated to the city limits of Maple Valley, Washington. Sirius wasn't Padfoot, since no one knew who he was in North America. He pulled out the map and started towards where Severus was now supposed to live.

"Ok... we go past a um, McDonalds? Past the stoplight, and the QFC? Whatever, and then at... the in-ter-section leading to... Valley Green, turn left. Ok, seems.. .simple enough." said a very skeptical Sirius. They started out, following his directions. They pasted the McDonalds, OFC, and reached the stoplight in 10 minutes. They turned left and kept walking.

"Now, what was the address again, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"25209 - 242nd PL SE, Maple Valley." Remus promptly answered. Sirius nodded and they all continued walking down when they came to, two different housing areas. Valley Meadows and Valley Green.

"Which way Albus?"

"Why don't we try... Valley Green?" Albus replied. They all agreed, and started looking for 25209. 20 minutes later found them nowhere.

"ARG! He's not in this place!!" exclaimed a highly agitated Sirius.

"Now just wait Sirius. Look over there. You see? 25206. We must be getting close." reasoned Albus. Sirius looked up and he did indeed see, 25206.

"So a few houses down… should be where Severus is?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes! So come on!" exclaimed Remus. They started walking faster, until they came in front of 25209 - 242nd PL SE Maple Valley. It was a two-story house, with a room above the garage, a porch and a small garden in front. A Grand Pri GP stood on the driveway.

"This is it... This is where Severus lives." breathed Sirius. Everyone nodded. They all stood quietly, taking in the houses features. Wondering how Severus had lived these past three months. Living around Muggles, with Muggles, hell, actually _being_ a Muggle. No one could really believe that how he would live here. what he would do. how he would live with out Magic. All were curious, but mostly, they were all worried for their Potions Master.

Gathering all of his Gryfindor courage, Sirius, walked up to the door. And he knocked. While just a few minutes ago, the same haunting, cat-like eyes, watched from a second story window, as the group of people walked up to its house. It disappeared when it heard the knock on the door. Once again, they went unnoticed...

TBC

Review pwease?


	5. Forgive You?

**This Chapter is Dedicated to Nikis!**

**Who guessed: **argh pulls hair post it woman!! it's the rasmus!! now post the rest!! lol .. it's good, though a bit ummm confusing cuz I have no clue who's the cat! hehehe but great job so far!! gives you thumbs up **Niks**

A/N: So with out further adieu...

**Disclaimer: I own Marissa Brown, Bill the studio guy, and any other characters JKR did not make.**

**Ch.5 - Forgive you?**

Marissa Brown, 28 and just out of collage, sat at her desk. She was a really good friend of the missing Potions Master. She had known Severus for many years. Since she was little. And about 3 months ago, her Sev came to her, and explained what had happened with Voldemort, Sirius Black, and the order. She had agreed to help him settle down in America as a music artist. Of course she knew about the Wizarding world. She was a witch herself. Although no one but Sev knew that.

Marissa was about 5' 11", 150 pounds. She looked like an angel. She had shoulder length Black hair, dark blue eyes, and soft features. She was wearing tight blue jeans, black and blue DC shoes, and a black shirt that said "_I like you. When I rule the world one day, your death will be quick and painless._" in white letters.

Marissa glanced up, startled, when she heard a knock on the door. 'wonder who it is..' she thought. She stood up, straightened her clothes, and walked towards the door. Upon reaching it, she opened the door, and came face to face with a man who looked quite similar to her Sev. He had shoulder length black hair, baby blue eyes, and black robes. Behind him stood about 6 or 7 people.

"Hello. My name is Marissa Brown. How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. Sirius stared. Where they at the wrong house?

"Um..Hi. does um, does Severus Snape live here?" Sirius asked nervously. Marissa looked at him suspiciously.

"...yes, he does. But how did you know his real name? Why did you want to know?" Marissa questioned.

"Look, I'm an old friend of his. I screwed up big time. I just need to talk to him. To straighten it out. Can I please talk to him?"

"...okay. How about all of you guys come in, and I'll go see if he's available." they nodded, and entered the house. "I'll be right back. Please sit in the living room, while you wait." Marissa walked up the stairs and to the studio, where Severus records his music. He was currently working on a new song called "The One I Love". It was coming along nicely. The door was opened so she walked in. Marissa looked through the window and saw Severus sitting on a stool. It looked like he was playing back what he had recorded.

When he looked up, he said, "We need to work on section 3 Bill -" Bill was the guy that helped Sev in the studio, "- it's a little off. Oh! Hey, Marissa, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine Sev, although you have some guests downstairs. I didn't get names though." she gave him an apologetic look.

"That's ok, just tell them I'll be down in a bit." Marissa nodded and went back down stairs.

"He'll be down soon, guys." she told the group at large.

"Ok, thank you." Sirius answered for everyone.

"No prob. Just not to be too loud. I have some paper work I need to finish for Sev. Ok?"

"Sure."

-5 minutes later-

Severus walked down the stairs. He didn't need to be told who was downstairs, he already knew. He'd been expecting them to arrive sooner or later. he sighed quietly before entering the room.

"Black, Lupin, Dumbeldore, Moody, Mungdungus, Diggle and Tonks. What a surprise." drawled Severus. Everyone looked up, startled. No one had heard him come in. Sirius was the one who broke the silence,

"Severus, please listen. I'm sorry for making you leave. I didn't mean it! Well, I did, but once you left i didn't anymore! Please believe me!" he pleaded.

"Don't waste your breath Black. I believe you. If only to go by your Gryfindor stubbornness to get people to believe you. Besides - "

"Wait. You believe me?"

"Did I stutter Black?" Severus sneered.

"God Severus! I'm so sorry for making you leave! I shouldn't have said or done those things. Can you ever forgive me? For everything that I've done to you...?" Sirius looked away, half wanting an answer, half not wanting it. Severus just stared at him blankly. His eyes resembling those haunting catlike eyes, no one noticed...

TBC

...do you like it? hate it? just not sure? Pwease tell me? I kinda need a little support to post more...


	6. Long Time, No See

**Ch.6 - Long Time, No See...**

"You want me to forgive you, Black? Are you joking? After the way you treated me in school? Those pranks? The humiliation? Even the Shack Incident?" Sirius lowered his eyes. "After every thing you've done to me? The teasing, childhood rivalry, the nicknames, the taunting? You want my forgiveness for all of that?" everyone was holding their breath, anticipating what would happen next. Remus saw, Sirius on the brink of tears. Already anticipating rejection.

"Well... I don't think it would do any good, not to forgive you. Don't you think Black?" Severus smirked, amused, as Sirius stared at him, like he was wearing a pink tutu and dancing the ballet.

"Didn't you listen to the song I put out Sirius? Did you pat attention to the words?" Severus asked quietly.

"I - I did, but.. but I thought, you still wouldn't even forgive me. I was so horrible to you Severus..." Sirius shook his head.

"It's in the past. You were always nagging me about dropping my rivalry for James Potter, and treat his son differently. I guess I was just doing what you were doing. And that was holding onto the past. Because that was something we actually knew. And nothing would be different. Like the present. We don't know what's going to happen. If you could bring yourself to offer to forget the past, I could at least forgive you for it." Sirius walked up to Severus, and looked him in the eye.

Sirius hugged Severus so hard, he thought he'd die from lack of air. Remus started laughing at the look on Severus' face. Soon the room was echoing with laughter. When Sirius stepped back, Severus gave him his death glare, top notch. Everyone just laughed harder at that.

"Alright! You've all had your laugh! Now come on up stairs. I would like your opinion on this new song I'm writing/recording. Come on!" Severus commanded. Severus leads everyone upstairs, while Marissa silently laughed as they went. Severus lead them to his recording room. Bill had left already left. Sev sat down at the controls, and messed with the knobs and dials, then pushed a big green button (I like big buttons .). Everyone quieted as the music started. They all listened with great interest.

"I guess it's ok. But I need to work on Section 3." Severus spoke, when the music died away. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, I like it Severus. No matter what you say you have to fix. I think it sounds good." the group agreed with Remus' statement.

"Why thank you. I had wanted others input on it before I sent it to be published."

"So, Severus. Tell us, fore we are quite curious. How was it like living with Muggles?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"Actually, Albus. Not much has changed. I'm still able to my magic freely, and I -"

"You mean you've been using magic? In front of Muggles?" Moody nearly screeched.

"No, Moody listen-" Severus was cut short once again, but this time by Marissa.

"Severus! Come quick! Death Eaters!!"

TBC..

A/N: dun dun dun... can you guess what happens...? I know... :-) Review pwease? And sorry for the short chapter...

P.S. um..one person reviewed that in Chapter 4, I said that Sirius wasn't Padfoot. What I meant, and I don't know if you guys understood this, but I meant that he wasn't in his animagus from...so yeah, just thought I'd let you know.


	7. Hello and GoodBye Peter

**Ch.7 - Hello and Good-bye Peter...**

Severus instructed the Order members to stay put. Severus then quickly ran down stairs, wand drawn. The sight that greeted him, he did not like. Marissa was being held by two Death Eaters, with a gash along her arm, while three others stood off to the side, their wands trained on him.

"Severus.. our Master is not pleased with you." Severus could hear the smirk in Wormtails voice.

"Wormtail. What brings you here? And I don't recall doing anything to upset Him. So, would you care to enlighten me?" Sev smirked at the ex-Gryffindor.

"Why...you left us for three months... with no word. Our master thought you turned traitor. He's spent most of his time planing your death." Wormtail gleefully informed him. Personally, Wormtail was hoping the Dark Lord would...'share' Severus before he was killed. He wanted to have some 'fun' with him first.

"Oh, Wormtail..." a soft voice from upstairs drifted down. Wormtail nervously aimed his wand at the bottom of the stairs. "What did you do to me, Wormtail? It's been a long time... Why did you do it, Wormtail? Why?" the voice called again. Wormtail was looking uneasy. He looked around, and saw that everyone else was staring at the stairs, too.

"Come on up, Wormtail. I have a surprise for you..." the voice sounded closer, and took on a threatening note. Everyone waited. The voice seemed to have disappeared. Since Severus was closer to the stairs he saw it before everyone else, and jumped out of the way. A low growl was heard, before a large black figure shot out from the stairway.

"Avada Kedavera!" Wormtail screamed, but the figure dodged the geen light, and launched itself onto Wormtail, biting his leg. Wormtail screamed, as the other two Death Eaters disapparated. Marissa punched one of the Death Eaters holding her, and kicked the other one.. a little below the belt. She grabbed her wand, and stunned them both. Severus had his wand trained on Wormtail and Sirius. He stunned Wormtail when he got a shot, while Marissa was busy looking for something to stop the bleeding of the gash she got, when they grabbed her.

Sirius turned back, and stared at Marissa's arm. It was bleeding.. but it didn't look like blood. Marissa saw him staring, and covered up her arm as best she could. Albus, Remus, and everyone else came down the stairs. Moody took the three Death Eaters to the Ministry, Wormtail in front. Sirius was still staring at Marissa, though.

"Sirius? Are you ok? Why are you staring at Marissa?" Remus' last question got everyone's attention.

"She's.. she's not human, Remus. She's not human." Sirius whispered.

"What are you trying to say, Sirius?"

"Remus.. her blood. Look at her blood! It's not.. human." he tried to explain.

"I don't get it Sirius."

"Remus. look at her arm. Where she got cut. Look." all eyes went to Marissa. All eyes but one.

"Sirius, now is not the time for Marissa to explain." Severus said. Sirius kept staring at Marissa.

"Um.. Sev? Could you heal this for me, please?" Marissa asked. Severus nodded, and stepped in front of her, making it so now one could see her, and moved away a moment later, when he had finished healing her. He moved over to the counter, took out a pice of parchment, and some ink, and scribbled a quick note. He called his hawk owl, Shadow, to him and sent him off. He turned around and stared at Marissa.

"Marissa, you need to tell them what-"

"No! Sev, I can't! You know how other wizards have acted towards my people! What if they kill me too?"

"Marissa, listen to me. they won't kill you. they have a werewolf in their ranks. They won't care what you are. They should just know, because they saw your blood." Severus explained calmly. Marissa sighed.

"Ok, fine. Um... I'm - I'm an Elf. A Forest Elf." her confession was met with gasps. Marissa kept her gaze trained on the floor.

"Marissa... We would never hurt you. We were stupid and afraid of your people when we ment them in the past. We know better now. We won't hurt you." Remus spoke, voiceing everyones thoughts.

"Really? Your no kidding? You won't.. hurt me?" Marissa whipsered.

"No, we won't. But the blood thing just freaked me out. I'm sorry." Sirius added.

"What.. blood thing?" she asked, confused.

"Well.. It's not everyday you see red blood with streaks of silver, now is it?"

"Oh! That, yeah, all Forest Elf blood is like that." Marissa nodded.

"So, do you guys want to go back upstairs and listen to more music, while we wait for Moody to come back from the Ministry, to see what's going on?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, lets all go back up." everyone agreed.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and sorry, it took me so long to update. I've been sick lately. There's like the 'pre-flu' going around. You get the symptoms, but not the fever. and it sucks. So sorry that it took so long to update.

Review?


	8. The One I Love

**Ok, a Reviewer "TTnHPlover" said"3. Another thing about rushing, there was no tense moment or anything when Marissa said she was an Elf, and, by Wizarding Law, she is not allowed a wand. is she er... full-blooded elf, or half wizard? just a question." Well, you see, TTnHPlover, this is my story, and I don't remember reading in the Harry Potter books that Elves weren't allowed wands. Keep in mind, this is a totally different race of Elves. Not like the House Elves. Ok? And I took a little "MS" test for my character, and it's no where near a MS. Now, on to the story.**

**Ch.8 - The One I Love**

"Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under

Hypnotized by the night  
Silently rising beside me  
Emptiness, Nothingness  
Is burning a hole inside me  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under

This bed has become my chapel of stone  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Striking me down

Over and over and  
over and over again"

Severus smiled. He was happy with the finished and perfected version of his song. Everyone else was happy too. And why shouldn't they be? The three Death Eaters that Moody took to the Ministry, had been given Veritaserum, and questioned. they weren't really given a trail, but just interrogated. Sirius was free, with a public notice to come out in the next Issue of _The Daily Prophet_. And, during the questioning, they found out that Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Malfoy Sr., were active Death Eaters and were to be tracked down, and thrown in Azkaban.

Severus was about to talk, but his cell phone rang, cause everyone to stare at him. His cell played "Wild Horseman". He sighed as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott! Great to talk to you!" it was Severus' manager, Brian.

"Hey Brian, how can I help you? Oh, and I have finished the perfected version of my new song. I think you'll like it."

"That's great! and I'm sure I'll like it too. Anyway, I was calling to remind you of tonight's concert"

"Shit! I totally forgot! Tanks for reminding me!"

"No prob. Hey are there any people you with to have on the back-stage list?"

"Yeah... Albus Dumbeldore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, about.. six of seven Weasleys, and.. that's about it. And of course, Marissa will be coming, too. You got all that?"

"Yeah. Damn, Scott. You sure do have a lot of friends." Severus could hear the teasing one in Brian's voice.

"Well, I try. And what time?"

"It starts at 8pm, but you need to be here around 7, ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there. With most of my friends."

"Ok, bye Scott, see you later!"

"Bye, Brian." Severus closed his cell phone, and placed it back in his pocket.

"Severus? Why did you tell, um, Brian, our names?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I had to. If you wanted to come to my concert, that is."

"Concert? What concert?" Remus asked, curious.

"Well... my song "The Reason", was a huge hit, so my manager booked a concert. And at this concert, I will sing "The Reason" and any other new songs I've made. And other singers will perform too." he explained.

"Ok, but why did you say Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were coming?"

"Well, Harry, Hermione and Ron, helped you look for me, and I thought that the rest of Ron's family would like to come too. I thought it'd be a good gift for them."

"Oh. Well, what time do we have to be there? And, how are we going to get those three here?"

"I have to be there at 7 tonight, and Marissa can go and gather them. Is that ok, with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's ok with us. Do you want to Marissa?" questioned Sirius.

"Sure, I can go and get them. How hard can it be to get three kids?" she agreed. But no one really knew that the Golden Trio wasn't really expecting a visitor.


	9. Who Are You?

**Ch.9 - Who Are You?**

"I wonder what Snape'll do to them. 'Cause, we don't know if he even wanted to be found." wondered Ron aloud. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had set up Hermione's laptop and speakers in the Library. They were working on some of their schoolwork, while listening to Snapes song.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if he'll accept Sirius' apology and come back." Harry agreed. Hermione wasn't paying attention to the two boys, lost in her thoughts. Something just didn't feel right with her. Ron noticed and Harry noticed.

"What's wrong Hemione?" asked Ron.

"Well… I don't really know. Something just seems off a bit." She replied. Both boys nodded. They too, felt that something was off. All three of them so lost in their thoughts, they jumped when they heard the floo system, and...a voice.

"Um… Hello?" the voice called out, timidly. Harry, Hermione and Ron were at their feet in an instant, wands at the ready.

"Anyone home?!" the voice shouted into the silent house. The trio tensed. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the voice was closer, muttering to itself.

"Where the hell are they? He said that they would be here. But are they? Noooo.. God I'm so going to bite him for this." It said angrily. The trio crept quietly to the door and looked out. They saw a girl in her early twenties. We was wearing tight blue jeans and a black shirt that said something, but they couldn't read it. They noticed her soft features and light blues eyes, and she passed the Library, and headed to a room down the hall.

"Serpensortia." Harry whispered. He quietly hissed instructions to the snake, ad it slithered towards her. She turned around just as it was getting ready to strike, and started to frantically speak in parseltounge.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione. The only other person they knew that could speak to snakes, was You-Know-Who.

"But my scar! It doesn't hurt!" Harry whispered.

"It must be some spell he's found. And that must be his disguise! That does not, in anyway look like Voldemort!" Ron whispered fiercely. Harry and Hermione nodded in an agreement. Harry moved closer to the girl, with the now calmed snake.

"What do you think you are doing here, Tom?" he whispered in parseltounge.

"Are you Harry?" she asked back, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't play stupid with me! You know who I am!" Harry said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just sent here to-"

"To what? Kill me? I don't think so!" Harry muttered.

"Look, my name is Marissa. I'm 28 and I'm a witch. So would you please explain to me, what is going through your head?" Marissa huffed.

"Look, cut the crap. I know you're a Death Eater."

"A Death Eater? Are those the people who kill the other people, 'cause that Moldie guy tells them to, with those nasty tattoos?" she questioned.

"Well, if they are, then I'm not one of them. See?" she showed her unmarked forearm, clearly visible in her short sleeve shirt.

"Concealment charm. We're not that stupid." Hermione said, coming out of her hiding place, Ron right behind her.

"Oh, thank God! I wondered weather or not you three were here or not."

"Why? So it'd be easier to kill us?"

"N-no.. what's with you guys?" she asked, confused.

"You are! Pertrifus Totalis!" Hermione screeched.

"C'mon, lets put her down in the dungeons. There're some chains down there we can use." Harry exclaimed as he led the way down. Ron and Hermione following, dragging a panicking Marissa behind.

TBC… 

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to up date. But I've had some finals that I had to study for. So I should be posting more on my stories really soon! Please don't kill me for not updating sooner!**


	10. Hey guys

Hey guys… I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story… do you guys think I should? Because I'm just sorta outta ideas for it really… Maybe if I got a co-writer for it, we could pick it up again… that is… if you guys still want to read more about it… well…let me know and I'll see what I can do….


End file.
